<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All He Needed Was Shaving Cream by Derpy505</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575258">All He Needed Was Shaving Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy505/pseuds/Derpy505'>Derpy505</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex is an actual child, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lawyer Alexander Hamilton, Light Angst, M/M, Supermarkets, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy505/pseuds/Derpy505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Alex go to their local supermarket. Alex goes to the bathroom, and Thomas leaves to walk around the store, completely forgetting that Alex’s phone is dead. Cue the store intercom!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All He Needed Was Shaving Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been in a bit of a writing funk, so I thought I would do a short and simple one-shot of my favorite idiots. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wrote this at 3am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas walked hand-in-hand with his boyfriend, he was tired, but happily listened to Alex ramble on about his new case. </p>
<p>Alexander Hamilton is a great lawyer, he’s won countless cases. The reason he is so excited about this one, is because it’s his first case in over seven months. Hamilton used to live in New York, before he moved to Virginia to be with his boyfriend. The reason that he hasn’t had a case in so long, is that Virginia’s state agency is shit, and it took so goddamn long for them to confirm that he has a law license that allows him to practice law in most of the east coast. </p>
<p> This shopping trip was for the sole purpose of purchasing Alex a new notebook, and for Thomas to get some shaving cream. They’ve been at the store for two hours, they’re little shopping basket had turned into a cart filled to the brim with stuff they didn’t need. Alex didn’t seem to mind, but Thomas was ready to go home. </p>
<p>“Hey, I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Alex told Thomas, interrupting himself. </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll be here,” Thomas replied. </p>
<p>Alex nodded and walked towards the back of the store. </p>
<p>Thomas stood there, leaning against the shopping cart, scanning its contents. Why did they need a marshmallow shooter? Or a weighted blanket? Alex is lucky they both make a lot of money. </p>
<p>He sighed as they realized they still didn’t get any shaving cream, one of the two reasons they came here. Thomas figures Alex would call him, so he pushed the cart to the toiletries isle. </p>
<p>While he was deciding between foam or gel, the intercom went off. Thomas figures it was some sort of cleanup call for a kid making a mess, so he paid no kind to it. That is until he heard his name being called. </p>
<p>“Would Thomas Jefferson please come to the front of the store? Again, would Thomas Jefferson please come to the front of the store?” </p>
<p>Thomas tossed the foam shaving cream into the overflowing basket, and made his way towards the cash registers. Possible scenarios were running through his head. </p>
<p>‘Was he in trouble? No, he didn’t steal anything..’</p>
<p>‘Did he drop his wallet or something?’ </p>
<p>‘Did he have too many items? It sure as hell feels like he does.’ </p>
<p>Once he gets to the front of the store, he has to restrain himself from rolling his eyes into the back of his head. </p>
<p>He sees an exasperated looking employee, glaring at nothing in particular. And his adult boyfriend pouting on a bench. </p>
<p>“Really, Alexander?” Thomas sighs as his boyfriend wraps around him like a koala. </p>
<p>“I thought you had left me,” Alex mumbled into Jefferson’s sweater. </p>
<p>“Baby I would never leave you.” Thomas pulls back to look at his boyfriends face, and frowns at the tears in his eyes. “Don’t cry darling,” he whispered. </p>
<p>“Where did you go?” Alex wiped at his eyes.</p>
<p>“I just went to go get some shaving cream,” Thomas explains. “Why didn’t you call me, sugar?” </p>
<p>“My phone's dead.” </p>
<p>“I should’ve known,” Thomas teased, nuzzling into Alex’s neck. “You never charge your phone.” </p>
<p>“That’s isn’t true,” Alex huffed. </p>
<p>Thomas laughed and pulled him in for a soft kiss. It was chaste, loving, and full of reassurance. They pulled away and started into each other’s eyes, completely forgetting they were in a supermarket. </p>
<p>“You know I would never ever leave you, right?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” Alex murmured with a small smile. </p>
<p>“Good,” Thomas replies, walking them towards the cash register. “As much as I’d love to hear about your new case some more, why the fuck did you get a marshmallow shooter?” </p>
<p>Alex laughed and explained how he was going to pelt is new coworker John Adams with frozen marshmallows. </p>
<p>Thomas just listened contently with an amused smile. He knew that this was the person he was meant to be with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>